


Five Years Later

by Jettara1



Category: How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom
Genre: M/M, blowjob, dubcon, unwanted sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jettara1/pseuds/Jettara1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of Alvcup week.  It has been five years since Hiccup and Alvin last saw each other but now that Stoick the Vast is dead a new peace treaty must be signed and Alvin enters Hiccup's life once more and what was supposed to be a simple peace treaty signing becomes something far more complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Five Years Later  
Alvcup Week Entry

It had been nearly five years since the Outcasts and Hooligans stood together. Five years since the war and all was peaceful. Hiccup was not exactly anxious to see Alvin again. He had been getting along rather good since the Outcast chief had signed the peace treaty with his father all those years ago that assured the Outcasts would never target Berk or any of their fishing ships ever again with threat of retaliation by dragons. Okay, so Hiccup didn’t exactly agree with the last part but he had always been willing to follow through should the need ever arise. So far everything had been peaceful…well with the Outcasts at least. But with Hiccup’s father, Chief Stoick the Vast’s untimely death Hiccup had taken his place as Chief of Berk which meant it was now time for a new peace treaty and Hiccup didn’t trust Alvin to keep to the same terms set upon him by his father. No, Alvin was a Treacherous and would search for any loopholes. So Hiccup spent the better part of a month reading over the former treaty, memorizing everything, making sure nothing was forgotten and that there was no way Alvin could wiggle his slimy way out of it. Politics really wasn’t Hiccup’s thing.

When Alvin arrived it was a grand fair event. There were many who still feared Alvin, more so now that Stoick was gone than ever before, so they tried to make the former Hooligan feel welcomed and a grand feast was held in his honor as with any other chieftain come to visit Berk. But Hiccup had failed to meet him at the pier, having completely forgotten the day as he rushed off to help Eret calm his angry Rumblehorn that had somehow gotten a nasty throne in its hind foot and had gone about causing chaos while his rider fought for control so he could pull it out. Rumblehorns were not the easiest dragons to tame, especially when in pain or upset. It took nearly twenty minutes to subdue Skullcrusher long enough for both men to yank the offending throne out and another ten to patch him back up. So Hiccup was in a bit of a rush when he finally made it back to the Great Hall only to have Gobber pull him aside, fix his hair and throw one of his father’s old black bear fur cloaks over his shoulders, buckle it in place and rush him up to the far too large throne to greet his guest. 

Hiccup did not make a very chiefly sight. The cloak was too big just like the throne. He looked more like a little kid play dress up than the leader of his entire tribe.

“Sit,” Gobber urged from the corner of his mouth as the tall double doors were thrown open to allow the Outcasts entourage entry. “Back straight. Stop fidgeting.”

“Gobber, everything is too big,” Hiccup hissed back, trying to adjust the cloak so he could sit comfortably – if that was ever possible.

“You’ll grow into them,” his mentor said with that silly grin he got whenever he promised Hiccup would grow into something.

“You’ve been saying that since I was five,” Hiccup grumbled. He might have been one of the tallest Vikings now but he was by no means built like one. Too wiry, not enough muscles, and mind often lost in the clouds unless dealing one on one with dragons. “Never going to happen.”

“Wasn’t talking about your wardrobe.”

“Hardy-har har,” the young chief grumbled but straightened up nonetheless. Being small and having to deal with people nearly three times his size meant Hiccup often had to make himself look bigger than he was and such things as sitting straight and tall, and having a commanding presence was a must, especially with such people as Alvin. He puffed out his chest a little and kept his head held high. “Alvin,” he greeted, his tone even and not showing a hint of the anxiety he felt toward the very large man. 

Alvin had lost a bit of weight, or maybe that was his age catching up with him. He was slightly slimmer, maybe twenty to fifty pounds so and while for a three hundred and some pound man that might not seem like much it was noticeable to Hiccup. That and the strips of grey now weaving through the man’s untidy hair and beard.

“Hiccup,” Alvin purred, his forget-me-not blue eyes regarding the new chief with interest. “You failed to greet me at the pier. Have I offended you?” The scarred face lit up with a crook smile and far too many teeth.

“No,” Hiccup answered easily. “I simply had other matters to attend to. I’m sure Snotlout and Spitelout were able to accommodate you. The flatlands outside Berk were selected for your men to camp.” It was within easy watching of the Berk guard in case the Outcasts decided to betray them.

“Ah lad, you wound me. No, my men will be staying on the ships. I’ll be the only one spending the night…in you hut, of course.”

“Oh!” Hiccup’s face lit up. He hadn’t thought of that. Last time Alvin was there for the peace treaty it had only been him after regaining his tribe from Dagur the Deranged. So he had spent the night with Hiccup and his father, claiming it was like old times for them and being a surprisingly welcomed guest despite their old feud. Of course Hiccup wasn’t around for the “old times” but he gathered that Alvin and his father had once been pretty close. Now Hiccup was alone but that didn’t mean he had to be rude, he now had a guest room he could spare. And if that didn’t work out he could always bunk at Astrid’s. “Of course,” he said quickly. He really didn’t like this idea but had to play the part of the perfect host.

Alvin gave another toothy grin and bowed his head in thanks.

The proceedings went on as they would when Stoick was still chief. Hiccup, along with his cousin Snotlout who now served as his second in command, and Spitelout, who was replacing Gobber since the blacksmith had other duties to accomplish and really didn’t want to spend any more time than necessary with Alvin, gave the Outcast chief the tour of Berk. It had changed a lot since the last time Alvin visited. There were new stables for the dragons, as well as feeding stations and a large hanger gutting out of the side of one cliff with a second being built on the other side. Hiccup chattered on about all their new accomplishments, unsure what else to talk about with the man and unspeakably thankful for his cousin and uncle to fill in the dead air when he had nothing more to say. And for the most part Alvin wasn’t acting weird or trying to convince Hiccup to train his dragons or any other silly demand he once would have made. Indeed things went far better than Hiccup ever dreamed and he began to relax.

The peace treaty was signed. Alvin barely even took time to read it. He simply flipped through the parchment and scribbled his name at the end after Hiccup explained everything and then Hiccup signed his own. Hiccup was starting to feel and more and more at ease.

Even the banquet went off without a hitch. He Hiccup expected trouble so had the Berk guard on full alert. Astrid led them and those on dragon back made endless sweeps around the village and island while those on foot stood guard in watchtowers and patrolled the village. But not one Outcast stepped foot on the island aside from Alvin as hourly reports were brought to Hiccup. Still security was something Hiccup wanted for his people and the guards patrolled the entire night.

Usually Toothless came home at night so that he and Hiccup could spend some quality time together but since becoming the new alpha he had duties of his own to attend to and was sometimes gone days on end. After the banquet Hiccup waited by the front door for nearly half an hour to see if his dragon companion would come home but as it had become more and more of late, the Nightfury did not return. Hiccup sighed and shut the door, automatically throwing the latch so it wouldn’t blow open with the early morning wind.

“Your dragon doesn’t come home much anymore, uh?” Alvin asked from across the room where he had cracked open the barrel of mead Hiccup had been saving for a special occasion.

The young man held back a sigh and shrugged. “Well he’s got his duties as well so…”

“Ah…” Alvin answered with a nod. His keen eyes looked over Hiccup as they had many times since his arrival, as if trying to drink every inch of the boy in. “Five years have done you, lad. Not so scrawny anymore. Still lithe but not scrawny. I like it.”

“Eh…thanks,” Hiccup murmured as he hung up his father’s clock on its hook. “You can take my fath…ah, the master bedroom. I’ll take my old one.” Actually, the upstairs loft was still his room, he simply couldn’t bring himself to take over the master yet. He hadn’t even entered it since Stoick’s death. Gobber had tried clearing it out for him but that was too heartbreaking so everything was left as it was the last morning Stoick woke in his bed.

“Ah, lad, this isn’t how it works,” Alvin purred, stopping Hiccup as he mounted the first step, his thick fingers grasping the boy’s thigh. That twisted crook smile was back. “I made a little change to the treaty before I signed it.”

Hiccup’s brows rose. He didn’t see any changes and when would Alvin have had a chance to change anything, he was surrounded by Hooligans the entire time. “What?”

Alvin’s grin grew. “The last paragraph where it says the peace treaty shall be celebrated by a grand feast I added ‘and by the mating of the elder chief to the young’. You really should learn to read things before you sign them.”

“What! I never agreed to that.”

“Your signature is right below mine, lad. Why don’t you check?”

Hiccup glared at him. This was some joke. Hiccup would never in a million years agree to sleep with Alvin the Treacherous. There was no way he signed anything of the sort. Besides, how could Alvin alter anything in the peace treaty without someone noticing? Alvin had signed it right before Hiccup and the Elders and then Hiccup had the treaty with him right up until they reached the hut. It was still on his person!

He yanked the scroll from his belt and stalked toward the table to open it up completely. “Agree to help either tribe in case of war against rival tribes,” he murmured to himself, quickly reading through the parchment. “Outcasts will not train dragons for purposes of war or enslave and dragon for amusement.” He flipped through to the next page and then the next, seeing nothing out of order until he reached the last page. It was written in a messy scroll and in Latin, a language most Vikings would not recognize let alone understand. At a quick glance one might think it a hastily scribbled signature but it was indeed words. His chest tightened. He should have seen this. He should have spotted it and read it before signing because what was written was damning.

“Chief Hiccup will entertain Alvin the Treacherous upon every visit to Berk,” Alvin purred in Hiccup’s ear from behind. “He will bow before his elder in private and do all he is commanded be it of a sexual nature or not.”

“I didn’t agree to this,” Hiccup insisted.

“Ah but you did, lad. Your name is right there, is it not? The same ink and quill were used.” Alvin’s large hands moved to either side of Hiccup’s narrow hips. “Are you going to break the peace treaty not a day after it was signed in front of your own men? Tsk, tsk. I thought you had more honor than that. Should I send up a flare?”

Hiccup inhaled sharply. “That’s why your men didn’t come to shore? You’ll were planning to break the treaty if I refused you?”

Alvin chuckled and pressed his groin into Hiccup’s backside. “Technically, lad, you’ll be breaking the treaty by refusing, not me. So what is it, boy, a friendly roll in the hay or fiery catapults destroying the village while I fuck you anyway? You’ve got no Nightfury to protect you and even if you did I still win.”

Hiccup’s hands fisted against the table. Alvin had him. Either way Alvin was going to win. How he had managed it was still beyond Hiccup but somehow the man had done it. “If I agree then everything else in the treaty is still valid, yes?”

“Of course.” Alvin rubbed his growing erection into Hiccup’s leather clad rear.

“You’ll help us defeat Drago if he ever attacks again?”

“Yes.”

“You won’t start your own dragon army?”

“No.”

“What proof do you offer?”

The Outcast stopped grinding his front into the young man’s rear. “I signed your silly treaty did I not?”

“Proof Alvin, I need proof…something more binding that parchment. A blood oath.”

Alvin chuckled behind him. “A blood oath? Are you certain Hiccup? For me to give a blood oath then you’re going to need to be fantastic in the sack.”

Hiccup took a deep breath and stared down at the parchment before him and those damning Latin words that bound him to the treaty, his mind still whirling on how Alvin had accomplished such a feat in front of so many. “Why? Why do you want this so bad?”

“Why indeed, lad? Why does anyone want a mate? Why do people fuck? It brings pleasure and pain and lust and desire, and I’ve waited five long years to get between your legs. But your father bound me with a contract not that different from this, one that forbids me from going near you. Ah, he must have known I took quite a shining to you but now that he’s gone I’m no longer bound by that and since you couldn’t exactly had that into this new one as chief…well let’s just say I’m planning on making up for lost time tonight.”

“He made you agree to not touch me?” Hiccup asked, a little surprised his father had done such a thing and thankful…if only he was still alive then THAT treaty would still be in effect. “Ah…well what if we wrote a new treaty and I ah…maybe train some domestic dragons for you? You know, ones to help rather than fight?”

“My Screaming Death is fine enough,” Alvin purred.

Hiccup gave a nervous laugh. “Oh yeah…forgot about him. Ah…is there something else I can help you with?”

One large hand cupped the young chief’s rear and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Five years…even this developed. Not so bony anymore. Has anyone been playing with it? Other than that pretty little girlfriend of yours?”

Hiccup swallowed. He wasn’t going to answer.

It didn’t matter to Alvin. He rubbed his hand over the round globe enjoying the way in fit in his hand where five years ago it would have been too small. Five years is a long time to wait to be with the one you desired. Alvin had fantasied about having his way with Hiccup for a number of years now. Truth be told it had started the moment he first saw Hiccup riding his Nightfury. First there was fascination and then greed because he wanted what the boy had, dragons under his command, but then it became more, especially after they rode together on the Nightfury. Yes, he towered over Hiccup, he could break Hiccup in two without too much force but the boy was stronger than him in so many other ways. He had power over dragons and Alvin wanted it and to have it he had to have Hiccup. For him this was not an issue of rape but control. He may have agreed to not raise an army of dragons but that didn’t mean Hiccup couldn’t and to battle dragons they needed dragons so Alvin needed Hiccup and regardless what Hiccup thought he needed Alvin as well, he just didn’t know it yet. Manipulation was an art form and not one to be taken lightly.

The boy was trembling slightly. “Shh…don’t call out for your dragon or help and I’ll follow every word on that treaty. You never know, lad, you might enjoy this. Your father used to.”

A low, animalistic growl rumbled through Hiccup. “Don’t talk about my father like that. He would never…”

“What? Bugger another man? You and I both know what he and Gobber used to be up to. Every young man experiments, Hiccup, your father was no different than the rest of us. Now stop stalling. The faster we start the faster I’ll leave.” That wasn’t exactly true but it wasn’t meant to be. He planned on staying right until morning and have Hiccup give him a proper send off. He took Hiccup by the arm and pulled him toward his father’s old room.

“What are you doing? No!” Hiccup objected only to be thrown on the large dusty bed. It had been months since he was in this room and not even his mother would enter it for fear of awakening old ghosts.

“I’ve seen your bed, lad. It made hold you but it’ll never handle what we’re about to do,” Alvin responded as he began dropping his armor on the floor. “Now start undressing or your mouth is getting my first load.”

The boy was still in quite a bit of shock. For a moment he could only stare at the man, completely flabbergasted by what was going on and feeling as if he was trapped in some horrid nightmare that he couldn’t awake from. His father’s room was dark but it still felt like his presence was still there, watching him, condemning him for letting this happen and so Hiccup sat frozen on the bed, barely able to make out Alvin’s form in the dim light coming from the kitchen. With numb fingers he removed the leather armor on his chest until he was only in his tunic and pants.

“I’d rather keep my clothes on if it’s all the same with you,” he said, finding his courage once more.

Alvin tut-tutted. “That wasn’t our arrangement, lad. I gave you a command and you are to follow it.”

“Yes…but that wasn’t really agreed upon. You tricked me.”

“Rule number one about being a chief, Hiccup, read everything given to you with a fine tooth comb even if you wrote it,” Alvin purred.  
The bed dipped as the large man climbed on, moving like some big cat up the length of it as if he could see in the dark when Hiccup could not. “And since you refuse to do as told I get to punish you.”

“Punish me? That wasn’t in the treaty.”

“It’s implied under the follow commands section.” He reached for Hiccup’s left leg and then, before Hiccup had a chance to realize what was going on, his prosthetic was removed and dumped over the side of the bed and the youth was pushed down onto the bed. “Don’t need you trying to escape or using that as a weapon.”

“Okay, look, I’m very comfortable with this. Isn’t a peace treaty supposed to be for our mutual benefit not for you to get your jollies?”

“Was the last one mutual?” Alvin countered. “Did I get what I want, one night alone with you? No! I had to make do with him and I tell you, I’m not a bottom.”

“Okay…that should have been on a need to know basis, as in I never ever needed to know that.” Hiccup absently wondered if there was such a thing as brain bleach that would erase that particular image from his mind.

Alvin only chuckled and began groping Hiccup’s crotch. “Oh, I can tell you many things about your old man you don’t want to know.”

“Please don’t.”

“He gave head as good as he took.”

“Oh gods! Please stop,” Hiccup begged, covering his ears, feeling them more important than the gentle touches to his neither region but Alvin was never one to stop when he got going on some rant.

The large man opened Hiccup’s still clothed legs wider and began nuzzling his crotch, breathing moist hot hair against the slight bulge to awaken Hiccup’s manhood. “He liked toys, big toys. Not just for himself but his partners as well. I’m sure Gobber and your mother must have stories.” He traced Hiccup’s bulge with his tongue.

Hiccup pressed his hands harder against his ears, trying desperately not to hear a word being spoken and no longer paying any attention to his body’s responses to Alvin’s teasing. His mind swam, his head ached and the pounding of his blood was all he wanted to hear.

“He always wanted to top. I had to really manhandle him to get him to be bottom. Your mother though…all she ever had to say was she wanted to ride his dragon and he’d lay still and let her do what she wanted. Hear tell that’s how you came about. She tamed his dragon just like you’re going to tame mine.”

The boy didn’t hear him, didn’t give a damn what he said now and didn’t even notice when the ties to his trousers were undone and prick gently pulled out.

“Oh…now his was not nearly as pretty as this,” Alvin cooed, inspecting his prize while Hiccup continued to hum to himself and not pay attention. His dark eyes rolled up to the boy in amusement. The boy had always been amusing with his quips and quick wit but even he couldn’t escape a binding contract like a peace treaty. Before the night was over Hiccup would be riding him and taming a whole new species of dragon.

While watching Hiccup face he gave the young chief’s length and experimental lick along the underside, focusing his attention on the largest vein before pulling down the foreskin to like the head where a little pearly dollop of precum had already formed from all the groping. There was no reaction, as if the boy had put up such a wall that gentle touches would not break through. Well that was okay, Alvin was not known as a gentle man. He swallowed Hiccup’s semi-hard cock deep into his throat and gave a hard suck and it was like hitting the boy with the full force of a Gronkle in the stomach. Hiccup gave a cry, his hands falling away from his ears and eyes opening wide in shock, his hips bucking forward of their own accord.

“What are you… No, stop! That’s not yours…I mean,” Hiccup babbled in a panic, desperately trying to shove Alvin’s head away from his privates only to be bitten. He gave another yowl only to have a large filthy hand slap over his mouth and silence him.

“What did I tell you? You’re to keep quiet and NOT call out for help,” Alvin hissed in Hiccup’s ear, his large belly pressing into Hiccup far smaller one. They waited, both staying still, Alvin’s hand muffling Hiccup’s voice as they listened to see in any man or dragon had heard the boy. When no one came charging into the hut Alvin moved his hand. “One more sound and I’ll throw open that window and let out a flare for my men then as they murder every last man, woman and child in this forsaken village I’ll fuck you to their screams, do I make myself clear?”

Hiccup only glared at him.

“Then once I’m done with you I’ll do the same to your little Astrid AND your mother.”

It couldn’t be seen in the darkness but Hiccup grew very pale at that moment. Both women were accomplished warriors but he wasn’t dumb enough not to understand what would happen to them if either were captured.

“Good boy,” Alvin purred once more in that chilling seductive voice. “Now do away with the remainder of your clothing so I can get a good look at you.”

Reluctantly Hiccup did as he was told. He pulled off his tunic then wiggled out of his trousers and underpants, feeling horribly exposed and praying that Toothless would come charging in at any moment. Where was that stupid dragon when he needed him?

Alvin didn’t so much as get a good look at him as much as a good feel. His big fat sausage fingers ran over every inch of Hiccup starting from his stump and working their way to Hiccup’s good leg. He was surprisingly gentle, his finger kneading tense muscles and working down until he reached Hiccup’s foot. There he stopped and did something no one else had ever done and suckled his toes, his thick tongue working between each and lathering them with saliva and making them curl as jolts of pleasure rocked up Hiccup’s leg to his groin.

“Oh gods!” Hiccup whimpered not sure what to think.

“See, Hiccup, this new arrangement can benefit us both,” Alvin cooed as he lowered Hiccup’s leg back to the bed and peppered kisses and small nips up his leg, avoiding the boy’s ever growing erection to press dry cracked lips to tone belly that trail of auburn hair like a sign to Hiccup’s neither region. This wasn’t going to be rape, he reminded himself, slowly down whenever he felt he might lose control and screw the lad blindly. Oh no, he was going to make Hiccup want him and beg for everything Alvin could give him. He was going to make the boy wiggle and squirm and cry for him. Hiccup would be his, the boy just didn’t yet realize it. And once Hiccup was his then so would be Berk and all his dragons.

Hiccup was panting and shaking when Alvin finally leaned him, having spread a trail of kissed and licks up the length of his slim body. “How?” the boy asked, his voice shaking as his body betrayed him. “So far you’re the only one I see benefitting from this.”

Alvin stroked his cheek lovingly. “I’m going to exercise the ghost still haunting this room. I’m going to free you from him. No more condemning yourself for not being like him, of being afraid of never meeting such high expectations. No more being afraid of what you truly are.”

“I’m not…”

“You’re comparing yourself to a ghost, to man who was great but is gone. You’re not Stoick the Vast you are Hiccup, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third and you will be much greater than him but finally learning exactly who you are and what you want…what you really want.” He kissed Hiccup’s chin and gave him a moment to pounder his words. 

“I don’t understand,” Hiccup whispered, as if the dark had ears and someone might be listening. “You said…”

“I say a lot of things.” Alvin pressed his teeth against Hiccup’s Adam’s apple and bit down, not hard but enough for the boy to arch his neck and give him better access even if that was not his intent. “But I am doing this for your own wellbeing. A chief haunted by the previous will never find their own feet and always second guess himself.” He pressed his lips to Hiccup’s forehead then down to his nose. “Stop being the little boy, Stoick’s little runt and be a man. Take joy in this room. Make it yours and cover it with your scent, your seed.”

If anything the kid look even more confused but Alvin didn’t stop touching him, keeping each caress soft and caring, to keep him calm and appear nonthreatening. He kept his voice as gentle as his touch, letting Hiccup feel him and not be frightened.

“But,” Hiccup began only to be hushed by Alvin’s thumb over his lips.

“No buts, lad. It’s time to break this bed in.”

Hiccup took a moment to catch his breath, his hands on Alvin’s shoulders to stop him. “So if I do this you swear you’ll stay away from Astrid and my mother? You’ll sign an agreement if I set it before you?”

Alvin rolled his eyes. Leave it to this boy to try and pull a last minute deal. “Yes, I’ll leave your little wench alone. As for your mother…I swear not to take her against her will. If her and I decide…”

“No, no, no! I don’t want to even imagine that!” Hiccup cried out, covering his ears again.

It was sort of adorable in a childish way. Hiccup was a man now, he shouldn’t be offended by someone other than his father taking an interest in his mother. She was available now and very beautiful. But she wasn’t the one Alvin was really interested in.

“I want you on your hands and knees, boy,” he growled, his arousal becoming a painful thing. He needed relief and if Hiccup didn’t hurry he was going to be swallowing Alvin’s thick meat. Either way the boy was getting filled. He flipped the boy onto his belly when Hiccup didn’t do as he was told right away. “You best get a good grip on that headboard, lad. I can’t promise just how gentle I’m going to be once I’m in.”

Lubricant wasn’t something Alvin normally carried with him. He had planned on making Hiccup give him a good old fashion blow job to make him slick but that didn’t exactly happen and he knew he’d loss it that moment that snappy little mouth wrapped around his length so instead he slipped three fingers into the young man’s mouth.

“Get them go and wet, Hiccup. We need at least a little lube for this. I don’t think you can handle it dry.” He might loss it if he didn’t stuff the boy right away and Hiccup really wasn’t very good at following orders. He fiddled with Hiccup’s tongue for a very short time until his fingers were moist, even if only a little then spread it over his aching erection. He tugged a few times, drying precum and smearing it over his length until it glistened. He didn’t take as much time as he should have prepping Hiccup. He only managed two thick fingers in his tight channel before he could wait no more. Five years was an awful long time to wait for a young lover.

He held Hiccup’s narrow hip in one hand while he guided his length to that sweet little hole that had been calling to him for so long. He smeared a little precum over the puckered ring. “Take a deep breath then exhale slowly and stay relaxed. This will only hurt for a few minutes.” He waited until Hiccup did as he was told before slowly pushing in. Oh, this lad was indeed a virgin. Alvin shuddered as he pushed in, groaning softly at the way Hiccup’s muscles tightened and rippled around him. He was only in an inch and he already filled he might blow his load.

Hiccup whimpered beneath him and held the wooden headboard tightly, his fingernails digging into it.

Alvin ran a comforting hand down the boy’s spine. “Just relax, pet. We’re just getting started.” He pulled out then pushing back in. In and out, slow and steady, working Hiccup’s muscles until he finally fit his impressive twelve and an half inches into the boy’s core, stretching him and even tearing him despite taking it slow. His right hand snaked around Hiccup to feel the boy’s belly, grinning at the tight little bulge protruding from it. “There we go, nice and snug.” He shuddered slightly, thrilled by the tightness gripping him. He had been denied this for far too long.

Hiccup whimpered again as he clung to the headboard. “It’s too big,” he cried.

“Nonsense, every boy desires a big cock in their tight little ass at least once. Now calm down, deep breaths. We’ll both loss our loads before either of us have any fun. Breath, Hiccup. That’s it. Wiggle your bottom, get a feel for it. Don’t be afraid to tell me if you feel a jolt of pleasure, it’s a good thing, that’s what you want to feel. There we go, that’s a good boy. We have a dragon that needs training, Hiccup, and only our great dragon trainer can do that.”

The moment Hiccup began to move was the moment things really took shape. Alvin didn’t do anything at first. He wanted Hiccup to feel as if he had some level of power in the situation and forget he was the victim. Slowly the boy began to relax and his tight channel slowly released it’s strangle like hold on Alvin’s cock. Hiccup would inhale sharply depending how he moved, an obviously sign that Alvin’s hard length had rubbed against his prostrate. Alvin grabbed the boy’s hips once more to still him.

“There?” he asked, waiting for Hiccup to confirm. The boy gave a small nod and pitiful mew of need. He was breaking. Smirking, Alvin took Hiccup’s shoulder and pushed him down until his head was pressed to a pillow then rotating his hips until Hiccup jumped and gasped again. “Ah…perfect. Now hold tight, this first round is going to be quick. I’m not sure how much you’ll benefit from it.” He pulled out then slid back in, slow at first then picking up the pace as his need became overwhelming. “Five years, Hiccup. I’ve waited five damn years for this! Ngh…it was so worth it. You’re so tight…so perfect.” He was bucking harder, unable to control himself any longer. It was a sheer miracle that he had been able to keep it together so long. He didn’t last more than a few minutes before spilling his load and slumping over the boy, still hard, cock pulsing with need but he needed a moment to catch his breath. He wasn’t as young as he used to be and trying to be patient could be draining. He flopped onto his side and pulled Hiccup against him. “Your turn, lad. Either you’re going to climb up and ride my dick or on my face so I can suck that pretty little prick of yours.” He grinned widely. “Just remember one has teeth while the other is already slick and ready for you.” He laid back, his head resting on the pillow next to Hiccup. “Of course you’ll be in complete control either way.” Honey dripped from his voice, a soft purr meant to comfort and assure Hiccup he was safe and in charge.

The boy was already confused and tender making him more susceptible to suggestion and going from threatening to sweet was something Alvin had perfected to get what he wanted out of people.

“Why can’t I…er…you?” the boy asked innocently.

Alvin’s brows crinkled with laughter. “Ah lad, if you were as big as your father perhaps but a weedy little thing like you can’t fill me. You’re meant to be filled. Now hop up like a good lad and decide what you want, my mouth or cock.”

It took another few minutes of silent debate before Hiccup slowly got up and clambered over the older chief and settled over his groin, his tender little ass hovering just above Alvin’s dripping length. His bright green eyes met Alvin’s and the Outcast held that gaze, daring Hiccup to look away as he lowered himself on that hard thick cock. He only got an few inches in him before screwing his eyes shut and crying out.

“No, no, all of it. Your hungry ass wants it all. I’ll give you some toys to help prepare you for next time,” Alvin encouraged, groaning in delight as slowly, painfully slowly, Hiccup’s greedy little ass swallowed his length until finally every bit of it was in the boy and Hiccup sat on his balls. “How does that feel, boy?”

“It’s too big,” Hiccup whimpered again.

“It wouldn’t fit if it was too big. It’s a perfect fit. That’s what Stoick feared…that my cock would be a perfect fit and you’d want me as much as I want you.” He rubbed Hiccup’s bad leg softly. “He was always greedy that way, never liked sharing his favorite weapons.” He let his words hang in the air so Hiccup could consider them. In many ways Hiccup’s ability to tame dragons had made him a weapon for Berk. Whether he was a defender or a warrior didn’t matter; if he told the dragons to kill they would do as he wished without question. “Come on, bounce, rock, do whatever makes you feel good. Cum on me, make ME scream with need.”

Emerald eyes were searching, as if looking for some trick before thin narrow hands hesitantly braced on Alvin’s big belly. Then, taking a deep breath, Hiccup began moving. It was obvious he had no clue what he was doing. He altered between bouncing and rocking, trying to find that sweet spot once more but completely on his own this time. Alvin only rubbed his large hands along the boy’s thighs encouragingly. Oh, sweet Odin, this boy was absolutely perfect.

“That’s it…that’s right, lad. Squeeze your ass…harder, milk me when you rock. Ngh…ugh…bounce…harder, harder…” He reached behind the boy and slapped his ass, a good hard thwack that made the boy jump and tighten impossibly tight. It was a battle not to simply grab Hiccup’s hips and slam up into him. Instead he took the boy’s dripping manhood and began bumping it, making Hiccup thrust into his hand. They were both moaning and groaning by then and it took only a few firm twists and pulls before Hiccup was crying out his release as his seed shot out over Alvin’s belly, his inner muscles clamping hard on Alvin’s length. The large man rolled them over so that Hiccup was once more flat on his back. With a few good hard thrusts Alvin filled the boy once more. 

It took three or four more times before he was able to empty his seed completely but he did promise Hiccup an all night event and he showed Hiccup the best positions to take a lover, be it male or female. On a side note to himself, Alvin decided to only take half the dose of herbs his mother recommended for a night of hot and hard sex with a boy more than half his age. He was sure both he and Hiccup had friction burn in places that would sting for days to come. But he accomplished what he had come for.

Neither had very much sleep that night and when morning came and it was time for Alvin to leave he awoke Hiccup to deep fingering and blowjob that left a wonderful taste in Alvin’s mouth to remember the youth boy by until his next visit. He also kept his promise, not that Hiccup really remembered what that was.

“Don’t open this until you’re home and by yourself,” Alvin instructed, tapping the lid of the wooden box. “And I expect you to follow the instructions to the letter.”

Hiccup was still taken back by what had transpired the night before and wasn’t quite sure of where he stood in this situation. He felt like a victim in many ways yet oddly empowered at the same time. His mind was a mess of confusion and so he could only stare at the box in his arms. “Okay,” he agreed.

“I’ll be back in a few months…maybe sooner.”

“I’ll be here.”

Alvin nodded and patted the youth on the shoulder as if nothing had happened the night before and they were merely saying a normal goodbye. “Remember, follow the directions and if you have a problem come a visit me and I’ll give better…instruction.”

The boy nodded before blinking and realizing what the man had said. “Ah…yeah, okay, but I’m sure I can handle it.”

Alvin only chuckled and stepped onto his ship. “We’ll see.”

Once the ships were gone Hiccup slowly made his way back to his hut, planning to shove the box in the corner and forget it all together. Whatever Alvin had given him he was pretty sure he didn’t want it. He didn’t think of it again until late that night when curiosity got the best of him. He should have left the box alone.

Inside was a folded letter.

Hiccup,

I made these for you when you were a boy but I’m sure they’ll still do the job. I want you to use these to help loosen you muscles. Use them every night before bed. I like my boys tight but if I just gave this then you need practise. The dildos are for playing, the beads of for any time. I suggest keeping them in a few days before our next visit. I’ll be expecting to see them when next we meet and being able to pull them out of you myself. For best result I suggest riding your dragon with them or one of the smaller dildos in you.

Enjoy, Alvin

Wrapped in a roll of leather were six different sized penis shaped dildos carved out of ivory and two roll of beads starting from small to large with a little ring at the end.

“No way,” Hiccup breathed in shock. He went to put the lid back on but paused and stared at them. They looked huge. There was no way such things could ever fit in him. Could they? He gave a shudder and closed the box. That would be something to think about later. Maybe. He wasn’t sure. His stomach knotted. It was too soon to even take Alvin’s note seriously. These “toys” would wait until he came to terms with what had happened with the Outcast and if he was willing to allow it to happen again. It wasn’t really rape when he didn’t fight to save the ones he loved and then did most of the work himself, was it?


	2. Chapter 2

Learning through Pain & Punishment  
Rough Alvcup week entry

I decided to add this to the Five Years Later fic at the last moment.

Being chief was a balancing act that proved far harder than Hiccup ever imagined and he honestly had no clue how his father ever managed being a single parent AND running an entire village, battle rival tribes and rogue dragons and somehow still make it home for dinner…most nights. It had been less than a year since Hiccup became chief and he had thought the majority of his troubles were done once the village was restored and everyone was safely back in his homes but it turned out that there was a never ending line of problems set before him and so it was easy to forget the little things such as a visiting chieftain that Hiccup really had no interest in seeing. In fact he had forgotten about Alvin completely as he looked over the new blueprints for Sven’s addition to his farm; a larger barn to hold an additional fifty sheep with a security dragon that would – hopefully – keep the Thorston twins for wrangling them for a flash dragon race. Yes, dragon racing was still very big but there was a time and place for everything and a sudden out of the blue race that had twenty riders – both leagues of defenders – scrabbling to leave their posts to catch sheep was not ideal.

So when Snotlout announced Alvin had arrived Hiccup only hummed and nodded, not really paying attention because the Outcasts were now their allies and were not about to attack anytime soon. The new peace treaty guaranteed their alliance for another five years as long as both chiefs kept to their word. And that was where the problem came in. Hiccup had forgotten something very important that had been hastily added to it by Alvin and hadn’t even taken a moment to wonder why the man was even on his island since he only ever visited to sign the treaties. He simply asked his second-in-command to keep the Outcast busy while he finished up with Sven and Gobber then went right back to work as he normally would, chief or not. He didn’t even realise how grave his mistake was until that evening when he was home, bent over maps of the island and debating whether or not it was time to expand the village beyond its borders. With more dragons arriving on the island daily, they needed places to keep them and handlers to help them become accustomed to their human neighbors.

“So you rather mope about in the dark than probably greet an old friend,” Alvin’s voice dripped with what sounded like mock hurt and annoyance.

Hiccup looked up the map spread across his kitchen table, not having heard the large man enter his home but not feeling threatened in the least. He really had no time to be afraid of the likes of Alvin the Treacherous anymore, not when there were so many more serious problems demanding his attention. “This isn’t a political visit, Alvin, so bending over backwards to make you happy wasn’t really on my agenda today.”

“Isn’t it?” Alvin purred, shutting the door behind him and locking it with a predatory flourish as to scare the young man.

The younger chieftain rolled his eyes and looked back at his map with a shake of his head. “If you’re trying to scare me than you would have been better off sneaking through a window when I’m asleep,” he grumbled. 

“Someone woke on the wrong side of his dragon,” the older chief taunted as he slowly crossed the room, looking like an oversize hungry bear.

“What do you want, Alvin?” Hiccup didn’t bother looking up.

“You know what I want.”

Hiccup glanced sideways at him. “No, actually I don’t. Otherwise I wouldn’t ask.”

Alvin gave a toothy grin, always amused by the boy’s wit. “I sent a mail dragon two days ago informing you I’d be here this morning.”

Hiccup shrugged. “Never got it.” He squinted at the map. He really didn’t want to clean cut any of the forest to build new homes but it seemed the valley might be the safest place for the new dragons and would keep them far enough from Sven’s farm. He gave a sigh when he felt Alvin’s large hand on his back. “Look, I’m sorry if I’m being rude there’s just a lot going on. I’m short two Berk Guards…Ethel is with child and due any day so her husband has taken leave to be with her…would have helped if someone informed me a few months ago about that. Sven wants to expand his farm. We’ve got dragons coming in from everywhere thanks to Drago. It’s just a little more than I can handle right now.”

“Then I came at the right time,” Alvin purred, his large hand placing pressure on eth small of Hiccup’s back.

“Oh? How do you figure? You want to take half the work? I’ll give you Sven and the expecting couple.”

Alvin gave a deep chuckle and pulled Hiccup away from the table. “That’s not what I had in mind,” he purred, turning Hiccup around to face him.

“What are you doing?” the boy demanded, looking at the older man with a deep frown and furrowed brows.

“I gave you two days warning.”

That only confused Hiccup more. “Two days warning about wh…hey!”

Alvin’s hands slid down Hiccup’s hips to his rear and gave the tight round globes a squeeze. The older chief grin grew, happy that Hiccup was only wearing a simple tunic and trousers without the armor or accursed straps and buckles everywhere. “You have no idea how hard it was not to come back right away. All I’ve been thinking of is this tight little ass of yours and how well it hugged my cock.” Those big hands slipped into the back of Hiccup trousers to squeeze warm flesh. “Two days should have been enough for you to properly prep yourself for me.”

Hiccup eyes widened in sudden understanding but all he could do was gape up at Alvin in shock, having supressed that particular memory as much as possible with work and daily duties. “I…”

“Did you get them up nice and deep…” Alvin continued, his fingers pulling Hiccup’s ass checks apart and feeling around. A perplex look crossed his face as he probed Hiccup’s entrance only to not find what he had been expecting. Then his expression grew dark with anger. “Where are they?” he demanded in a low, dangerous whisper.

Hiccup opened his mouth, closed it then tried again. “I didn’t get your letter. I didn’t know you were coming.” It wasn’t a total lie. The dragon mail did reach him but he had been so busy he hadn’t had time to read it and had thrown it on his To Do pile which seemed to be growing by the minute. He gave a yelp as a thick, dry finger forcibly pushed into him. “Alvin!” he hissed at the sting.

“Where’s the dragon?” the man growled, holding Hiccup tighter and pressing the lone digit deeper.

Hiccup growled, sounding very much like a wounded dragon. “I don’t know. He’s an alpha now; he’s probably busy with his flock. Okay, okay, I’m sorry. I’ll pay better attention next time.”

“Oh you bet you will.” Alvin’s finger pushed deeper, his dirty finger nail scrapping at Hiccup’s inner walls. “I don’t go through all this trouble for just anyone, boy.” He gave one last hard poke before yanking the finger out and quick as a whip grabbed Hiccup’s chin. “It took five years before I finally had you, I don’t plan on waiting another five just because you can’t read a simple letter. I DON’T want to tear you up. I DON’T want to cause you pain but that seems like all you ever want. We have a contract, boy, a contract that you signed. Do you want war? I’ll give you war and then screw you anyway but I won’t be so nice.”

“Alvin…” Hiccup tried, using his most soothing voice, hoping to ease the tension and calm the man down before he did something stupid like signal his men to attack the village while everyone was sleeping. He gave a cry when his behind was suddenly slapped so hard it shook his whole body.

A twisted, toothy smile lit Alvin’s face. “Lucky for you this is only your first offence otherwise I wouldn’t be so forgiving.” Holding Hiccup still one hand tangled in his thick auburn hair, Alvin pushed the youth’s trouser down until the hung under his butt then slapped the younger chief’s rear again, harder this time, the thwack resounding throughout the large hut and causing the boy to jump and cry out in shock. “Maybe next time you’ll remember that the toys I gave you are for your benefit not mind but if it’s pain you want then I’ll happily give it to you.” He crushed his lips to Hiccup’s before slapping him again and again, stealing every cry and sucking in every breath. 

Their bodies mushed together, Hiccup lithe form being forced against Alvin’s much larger one with every slap. Hiccup’s hands were at war with what to do. One moment he was yanking on Alvin’s wrist trying to free his hair, the next they were on Alvin’s chest trying to push him away with no success. But he knew without a doubt the Outcast was getting off on this. With each slapped that forced Hiccup forward he could feel Alvin’s manhood harden and poke at him, like a spear ready to pierce him. Alvin spanked him until his knees were wobbly and he could barely stand anymore and then he eased up, ending the kiss and rubbing Hiccup tender rear to sooth the pain.

“I should take you try and show you just how bad it feels when you don’t properly prepare yourself,” he told Hiccup, still gripping his shoulder length hair. “It would serve you right to have your blood used as lubricant. Where the toys I gave you?”

“Under the bed,” Hiccup answered his voice hoarse and filled with pain.

“Which bed, the one in the loft or the master?”

Hiccup hesitated. He had been so embarrassed by Alvin gift that he had hid it under his father’s old bed since the room was pretty much off limits to anyone else. Even his mother refused to go in there because of the ghost of Hiccup’s father. He didn’t need to answer, Alvin knew just by the look in his eyes.

“Go get it,” Alvin ordered, shoving him toward the dusty old room. “And be quick about it.”

Hiccup was normally defiant by nature but the peace treaty he had been tricked into signing forced him into a spot he had no way out of and was too embarrassed to turn to any of his elders for advice on. While Alvin was on Berk Hiccup had to do as he was commanded if it was of a sexual nature and they were alone. Hiccup still didn’t know how Alvin accomplished adding such a line to the treaty without anyone noticing but it was there and by signing it Hiccup was bond to it. And having already been spanked – he hadn’t been spanked since he was a little boy and definitely not in such a cruel manner – he didn’t really want to experience it again anytime soon. He hurriedly dragged the box out from under the bed, wincing at the tenderness of his backside, and brought it back to the kitchen.

Alvin went through it with a damning frown. “Not one blasted thing used? Not one? I thought I made it pretty clear I wanted you to become accustomed to…argh! Maybe I should have hired one of your ‘friends’ to help you. What do you have to say for yourself?”

It wasn’t often Hiccup was made to feel like a little anymore but faced with Alvin’s anger, and not in the war time sense like five years ago, Hiccup was torn between fear and falling back on his usually sarcasm.

“I forgot,” he finally snapped back, not being one to be talked down to. “In case you forgot I have an entire tribe to run and I’m not even a year in yet.”

Alvin’s nostrils flared. “Making excuses is not becoming of a chief. Fine, if you don’t know how to use these I’ll show you. Kick off your pants.”

“I…”

“Now, or do I have to remind you what happens if you disobey me?”

Hiccup squeezed his eyes shut, gave a low angry growl then dropped his trousers and kicked them off, careful that they didn’t tangle around his metal prosthetic leg. “Fine, now what?”

The older man rummaged through the box, pulling out different sized dildos and strings of multi sized pearls, studying the sizes and lengths before setting some back and keeping the one he wanted. “I want you to get this good and slick.”

“With what? I don’t exactly have lube here,” Hiccup retorted. Okay, he did but he was trying to find a way out of this not give Alvin a reason to torture him more.

“Your mouth, smartass. The Gods gave it to you for mouth than voicing your sass. Cover it with saliva, a nice thick layer so that it’ll slide in real nice.”

Somehow that didn’t sound nice at all and Hiccup was really considering running up to his loft and simply getting the jar of tube he had for taking care of himself at night, but Alvin was insistent it was Hiccup’s mouth. Reluctantly Hiccup took the ivory dildo and looked it over. “That’s way too big to fit in someone,” he observed. It was at least seven inches long and an inch wide, tapered with smooth lines but still far too large looking to be considered useful as anything more than an odd looking paperweight…if it didn’t look so much like a man’s penis. His lips pursed and nose flared when Alvin gave him an expected look and reminded him yet again of the contract they signed. Sadly, there was no way Hiccup could see getting around this without starting a war and kneeling down and laving up something he really didn’t want in his mouth. So, with a resigned sigh he spat on the foreign object hoping to get it slick enough and get whatever twisted thing Alvin had planned over and done with. Of course Alvin never went along with his plans.

“What are you doing? No, no! Lick it, boy, run your tongue over it and pop it in and out of your mouth,” Alvin ridiculed, slapping his forehead in annoyance. “Back in my day boys like you were already married and with children and here you can’t even get a fake dick wet without being childish about it? I should just force you to your knees and fuck that big mouth of yours.”

Well there it was, Alvin’s alternative if Hiccup didn’t do it right. So he did what he was told and began licking the stupid thing and popping it and out of his mouth when Alvin said to until it was nice and glistening and the Outcast was grinning happily.

“Now what?” Hiccup demanded, folding his arms across his chest, pretty certain he knew the next step but hoping his arrogance would grant him some leeway. He wasn’t naïve. He knew where that thing was going he just didn’t want it to.

Grinning like a madman Alvin waved the toy in front of Hiccup’s face. “Bend over the table and open your legs wide. In this position it’s nice to have a friend to help you.”

Hiccup closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. Just get it done with and Alvin will go away, he told himself, silently debating it he should approach one of the other rival tribes about teaming up against the Outcasts and breaking this particular peace treaty. He moved to the table and pushed the map back, not wanting to destroy it, then bent down and braced himself.

“Now we don’t want to be making any noise this time, lad,” Alvin advised as he ran one callused over Hiccup’s right left butt cheek. He pushed Hiccup’s skivvies into the youth’s mouth as a gag. “Since you decided to break our little treaty and not do this yourself a little reminder of where we stand is an order. Now brace yourself, lad…” He lifted Hiccup’s bad leg up until the knee was on the table and spread and wide open. “Because you’re not going to enjoy this.”

He didn’t bother using his fingers to stretch Hiccup as he had the first time. No, that was something you did with your partner not some self-righteous little brat who couldn’t take a moment to read a simple letter and prepare himself as agreed upon. Hiccup had to place his place in this treaty and abide by it if he ever wanted to keep his people and dragons safe.

He pushed the tip of the dildo against the boy’s puckered hole and then slowly pushed in, grinning wildly when the muscle resisted at first only to lose the battle once it past the first ring. Hiccup squirmed and mumbled into the cloth as the ivory toy was worked into him. His hands fisted on the table and face pressed against the wood but Alvin gave him no quarter. He didn’t give about the boy’s pleasure right now. First the pain then the pleasure. Soon Hiccup would come to appreciate the two. Alvin only pushed in a few inches before pulling it out and shoving it all the way in, making the little chief scream into his gag, the sound coming out muffled and no doubt unheard outside the walls of the hut. The rough, harsh treatment brought the boy to a whimpering mess and it didn’t take any stretch of the imagination to know he was begging Alvin to stop and apologizing for not following through as he should. Oh he would understand his mistake and never do it again, of that Alvin was sure but he didn’t stop the brutal treatment of Hiccup’s sweet little hole until he saw red smeared over the white ivory. Then he changed the angle and began searching for the boy’s sweet spot, waiting for those sobs to turn to gasps of pleasure and slowing the pace.

“See, do as you’re told and it feels good. Disobey and…” He shoved the toy impossibly deep and gave an already red ass cheek a hard slap, making the boy jerk forward and cry. He did the same to the other before resuming the gentle thrusts of the dildo against Hiccup’s prostrate. “Do you understand?”

Hiccup nodded, his face hidden against his arm. Alvin continued on, alternating from slow and steady and focused on Hiccup’s pleasure before once more spanking him and making him arch and cry.

“Pain can bring the ultimate pleasure, Hiccup. I can beat you to a pulp and leaving you here bleeding and begging to die but with a few expert touches you’ll be screaming for more and no one can do that to you but me?” He began rubbing the toy against Hiccup’s prostrate once more. “Now…are you going to a good boy and we do what I came here for or are you going to continue disobeying and being a general brat? You can spit out the gag now.”

It took a moment for Hiccup to come to his senses. His body was on overload, filled with pain yet tingling all over, his length hard and dripping precum while his head buzzed as if a swarm of nanodragons were flying around his ears. His stomach was knotted and twisted, his heart racing and eye sight unfocused. He couldn’t tell up from down and if the table wasn’t under him for support he was sure he would fall forever into an endless pit. It wasn’t an altogether bad feeling.

Somehow he managed to get his skivvies out of his mouth but couldn’t remember if he did it himself or if Alvin had done it. All that escaped him was a low moan as the pain subsided for pleasure again. Did he cum? He was quite sure but his belly and chest were soaked. “Al…” he murmured, his voice raw from screaming into the gag not moments ago.

“Shh…pet…I know what you want. You’re positively trembling with need. You want my seed in your belly now, don’t you? Is that what this game was about? Getting old Alvin to punish you? I haven’t even got in you yet and you soaked the entire table. You’re poor map is ruined,” the man purred, bending down to kiss the nap of Hiccup neck.

Hiccup didn’t care about the map he just wanted that feeling of being dominated back and he got his wish. The ivory tool was pulled out of him and tossed into the box with the others. It seemed so small now compared to what entered him next. Alvin was huge and going in dry, the only lube being the blood from Hiccup’s torn inners. The young man’s back arched and he gave a chocked cry as Alvin took possession of him. He bucked back, needing the man, wanting to be overpowered and fucked. And gods did it hurt. That huge piece of meat torn him even more, ripping a path right through Hiccup like a sword though a man’s unprotected stomach. Hiccup jerked with every thrust, his mind a war at whether to pull away or impale himself deeper and again Alvin alternated between gentle and kind to brutal and punishing until Hiccup could no longer tell them apart, could no longer tell the difference between pleasure and pain because either sensation sent his heart racing and brought the flashing of brilliant white stars before his eyes.

Grunts and the slapping of wet flesh echoed throughout the hut, whimpers and cried and pleas for more spilled through Hiccup’s dry lips as he tried to match the pace and gain some control. But what control could he possibly have with one leg on the table, held wide open by one beefy hand while the other held his right shoulder to the wooden table not permitting him to do anything more than take what Alvin was giving him. He couldn’t even touch himself to relieve some of the burning in his own cock but that didn’t mean there wasn’t friction. He was rubbed raw against that table, cumming over and over again and soaking it thoroughly and then painful, searing heat filled his insides and Alvin roared above him as he unleashed his load deep inside Hiccup and across his back when he pulled out.

Whether he fell or was shoved to the ground Hiccup was uncertain but when next he regain some sub-balance of self he was on his knees before Alvin, the man’s dripping semi-erect length mere inches from his face and Alvin’s big hand knotted in his hair once more.

“Now, lad, this is where you show your appreciation of my forgiveness and kind nature. Open your mouth and keep your throat relaxed. I don’t think you can handle sucking it right now,” Alvin drawled, his voice heavy with arousal.

Hiccup only blinked big bleary eyes at him, not fully understanding but opening his mouth nonetheless.

Alvin groaned in delight, his cock twitching back to life. “That’s my boy,” he purred, pulling Hiccup’s head closer as he slipped his length inside. 

The moment it bumped the back of Hiccup’s throat he begun to gag but it was too late. Alvin forced every inch of his cock into that hot little mouth and down his throat, fucking Hiccup’s mouth as he had the boy’s ass only minutes ago. Hiccup could do nothing, not even bite, and held onto the man’s filthy tunic for dear life as he fought to relax the muscles in his throat and accept what Alvin was giving. There was no pleasure here, nothing to distract the mind but it didn’t last long either. Hot semen spilled down his throat and just like that Alvin pulled out and sprayed his essence across Hiccup’s face instead, painting him in pearly white cum as if to mark the youth as his and only his.

When all was done Alvin towered over Hiccup like a parent who had taken a sick pleasure in disciplining a naughty child. “Now, do we have an understanding or do we need to go further? I’m sure you’re stretched enough for a good fisting or maybe a bludgeon up the ass will do?”

“I understand,” Hiccup wheezed, trying to piece together what had just happened and not coming up with a suitable answer. “I’ll be better prepared.”

Alvin gave a curt nod and tied his trousers back in place. “Good, because next time I won’t be so gentle. You should be thanking me for caring about you enough to show such reserve.”

Hiccup nodded. He didn’t want to see just how horrible Alvin could get if this was his version of gentle. “Thank you.”

The Outcast reached down and ran a beefy finger down the boy’s cheek. “You’re welcome, lad. I only want what’s best for you,” he purred with a gentle get still very hungry smile, a fox in the hen house determined to steal every last egg or in this case last drop of innocence still in Hiccup and bend him completely to his will. He tapped the box of sex toys. “Now, once you’re rested I’ll help you put these inside you until we find the one you like, aye? And once we do it’s going to be inside you quite often…isn’t it? No more of your silly childish games, ah lad?”

Hiccup only nodded in silent promise. He let Alvin help him into the master bedroom, the room that rightfully should be his but he couldn’t bring himself to claim, but Alvin claimed and desecrated it, removing everything that was once Stoick’s and spreading them out all over the hut, doing what Hiccup could not and keeping his memory alive without haunting anyone anymore. He did this as Hiccup slept on the far too big bed, letting him recover. He did care for the boy, had for a very long time but he had no patience for foolish stubbornness. Hiccup was no longer a boy but a man now, a chief. It was time to put childish games away and accept that Alvin had won this time and there was no wiggling out of it this time, no great save or last minute rescues because Hiccup was in no danger. Everything was controlled. Alvin knew what he was doing, how hard to push and when. He had had young lovers before that needed to be broken and so he could afford the time he took with Hiccup. He could teach the boy, make him love and crave the pain as well as the pleasure. This was only their second joining and so resistance was to be expected but not for much longer.

When Hiccup awoke there were no more punishments. Alvin doted on him and worshipped every inch of his lanky body, reminding the boy that while he could be cruel he could also be loving and sweet and really quite gentle when given the chance. He taught Hiccup how to insert each dildo, butt plug and string of pearls, how to find that sweet spot that curled his toes and made him pant and whine with need and assured him there was nothing wrong with their use. He stayed an entire week, helping the Hooligans where he could – after all he had to keep a good face amongst his former tribesmen – and offering guidance to Chief Hiccup on matters other than their personal ones but at night when Hiccup’s duties to his people can be forgotten for even a few precious hours, then he was all Alvin’s. Eventually Hiccup didn’t need encouragement to pleasure himself before Alvin’s hungry eyes, didn’t need help inserting the pearls inside his sweet little ass. Walking and performing everyday tasks such as riding his beloved Toothless was amusing as hell as the string of multi-sized pearls rubbed against his prostrate whenever he moved and he would moan or grind against something when it became too much and softly plead with Alvin to give him release since he wasn’t allowed to do so himself while the Outcast chieftain was on the island. And Alvin would take pity on him, oh yes, he would never make his boy suffer long for even a few gentle strokes were often enough to make him come undone. There would always be days when the Hooligan would let his nature take over and return to his sassy, sarcastic, defiant self and sometimes Alvin had to remind him of his place once more…brutally, painfully, with rough and hard sex that was more satisfying than any roll in the hay with any silly girl Hiccup might have fancied. And he would do it as long and as often as it took to make Hiccup completely and utterly his.


	3. Chapter 3

Differences and Similarities and a little Training  
Alvcup week entry

Alvin always had a hard time pinpointing what exactly it was that drew him to Hiccup. Yes, the boy’s undeniable talent with dragons was a huge pull, it seemed to be for a great deal of people. Was it his small lithe body, his dry wit and sarcasm, his lack of fear in the face of danger when by all means he should be begging for mercy as many a grown man would when faced against impossible odds, after all, even full grown now Hiccup was half the size of the average Viking. Perhaps it was none of that or all of the above. Hiccup was a complete being, seemingly part man and part dragon able to sense when something was wrong with the beasts much better than those around him, a gift that still took Alvin by surprise to this day. It was why he made a point of visiting the young chieftain more and more often, not just for the sex which was always mind blowing but also to watch the boy at work.

As a child Alvin had loved dragons, too, and had dreamed of befriending one and flying through the great blue yonder despite the healthy dose of free that came with each dragon attack and reminded him that it was only a dream and something that would never happen in his lifetime. But then it did. It came in the form of this boy who could speak to dragons, understand what they want and heal the wounds of the past by bring Viking and dragon together. He had accomplished things that Alvin had come to view as a jaded dream from so long ago and the moment he had seen the boy take flight, a child of fifteen commanding the most powerful dragon in the Archipelago, he knew he wanted Hiccup and that one day he would make that boy his. Had Hiccup accepted his offer to rule beside him all those years ago the boy would have been the riches, most powerful chieftain known to man today. He would have been doted on and given the finest things in life but no, they had fought and battled and even after they found peace Alvin had been denied for five years until the boy’s father died. Now, even if only for a few days every other month, Hiccup was his.

It wasn’t just about sex when they were together, although that was always the highlight. Alvin spent much of the day following the boy chief around the island, offering help when a structure needed repair and offering advice when the villagers came to Hiccup with their lists of complaints, or just watching the way Hiccup interacted with the dragons, so calm and patient and offering each a loving pet or hug to assure them they were safe from Drago Bludvist and his Trappers. The boy had such a sweet and loving demeanor around the beasts that one would think they were his pets or other people. He had patience for them that Alvin could never have for anyone other than Hiccup. And the look Hiccup gave Alvin when his cheek was pressed against the Nightfury’s wedge shaped head clearly challenged Alvin to try forming such a bond with one of these majestic creatures and Alvin would have to bow to his superiority because no matter how hard he tried Alvin could never accomplish what Hiccup in so few years even if he were given another lifetime to do so. And so if he could not train dragons then he might as well train their master.

Hiccup was still stubborn and didn’t always bow to Alvin’s will, he was a chieftain after all and had other responsibilities. Sometimes Alvin would punish men, make him remember his promises but other times he enjoyed whispering naughty things to the boy in public, things no one else could hear but him, all the naughty stuff he planned to do to the boy once they were alone and – this seemed to peak Hiccup’s interest the most – what he would teach Hiccup to do to a certain blonde shield maiden that the boy loved very much. Alvin was no fool and neither was Hiccup. The boy knew that while Alvin cared very much for him he was just a toy for the elder chief, something to be rut into, played with and cast aside when the Outcasts chief had to return to his own island. It was all lust and need not love, not really. No, Hiccup’s heart belonged to another so in exchange for entertaining Alvin, Hiccup received lessons on how to please his lady friend, but Hiccup had to do a really good job to receive those because they require a little more explanation then pleasing men did.

“Tonight on your throne,” Alvin purred in the boy’s ear as they listened to Gobber and Spitelout argue over the new addition to the Dragon Academy that offered more seating for spectators as well as an improved entrance for riders and dragons that would be less likely to spook the new dragons. He grinned when Hiccup inhaled. The boy still didn’t see the throne of his but his father’s, another ghost for them to defeat.

“No,” Hiccup answered with a shake of his head.

“What do you mean ‘no’?” Gobber asked, stopping in the middle of his presentation, a pointer attached to the stop of his left arm and pointed to the long tunnel created by a Whispering Death that led out to the sea stacks. “I thought you wanted a safe escape route for any dragon that got spooked by cheering fans.

Hiccup blinked and focused on his mentor. “I…I do, I just…sorry, my mind wandered for a moment. It’s a great idea, the tunnels created by the Whispering Deaths will come in handy.”

Gobber regarded him for several long seconds before shrugging. “You sure you okay? You look a little flush.”

Even Spitelout stopped and looked at him. Hiccup’s uncle was almost always the first to ridicule him but this time he just looked him over, a small frown tugging on his lips before sighing. “It’s getting late, lad. We should call it a night.”

Gobber was a little more reluctant. One, he didn’t like Alvin anywhere near Hiccup but couldn’t do anything about it and two, he was really excited about these new changes and the chance to have his favorite apprentice working alongside him again. But he gave in, mistaking the flush to Hiccup’s freckled cheeks as exhaustion. It had been a long day for them all and things were bond to go back to normal once Alvin left in the morning. “You ought’a get some rest, lad,” he advised. “Your mother should be back from the nest tomorrow and I know she’ll be excited to spend some time with you and Astrid tomorrow and talk wedding plans over. Her and Phlegma have been buzzing about it since the announcement.”

“Yeah…good night,” Hiccup murmured, giving a little wave as the two men left.

Alvin waited until the heavy doors banged shut and the Great Hall was finally empty before sliding one hand down the back of Hiccup’s trousers and playing with the ring tied to the pearls deep inside Hiccup’s lithe body. He gave a fell experimental pulls, grinning when Hiccup’s breath hitched and eyes dilated but otherwise made no facial expression. The kid was getting good at hiding his emotions. “Alvin, not here,” he spat out, glaring up at the man.

“You’re right, not here, there.” Alvin pointed to the large throne on the dais at the head of the Great Hall that was far too big for someone of Hiccup’s physic.

Hiccup immediately looked away, his eyes squeezing shut as Alvin pulled harder on the toy inside him before letting it be sucked in once more. “I said no. That’s my father’s throne. It’s sacred.”

Alvin rolled his eyes. “It’s an oversized chair to cushion you tender ass and make sure your people can see you.”

“Well yeah,” Hiccup retorted. “And that’s sort of the problem. Anyone can walk in a find us. I mean that’s direct line of sight for Thor’s sake. We’ll be caught and then…” He let his words trail off. He was still painfully afraid of screwing up, of not being the chief he was supposed to be and of losing his beloved Astrid if anyone ever figured out that he was screwing around with Alvin the Treacherous. Yeah, he had been tricked into but he wasn’t exactly regretting it either.

“And you’ve never done anything remotely public with your girlfriend,” Alvin purred, leaning against the table and pulling the boy between his legs as he slid his second hand down the back of Hiccup’s trousers.

“Well sure, but not here and not on that,” the boy said, glaring at the throne defiantly as if someone was sitting there watching them, judging them.

It brought a little chill down Alvin’s spine and the thrill that maybe Stoick’s ghost was watching them and how delicious it would be to defile his old friend and rival’s little boy on his throne would be. And the chances of someone walking in, as unlikely as that would be this late at night, only sealed the deal. He brushed aside Hiccup’s shaggy bangs and pulled him close so that their groins rubbed together. “I bet you don’t even sit in it unless you have to. So it’s time to break it in and is exactly where I fucking you tonight,” he purred in the boy’s ear. 

“Alvin…” Hiccup whined, not in need but annoyance. “There’s like a thousand other places on Berk we can do it, why here? Why on that?”

“Because THAT is what I want or do I have to remind you of the treaty again?” Not quite a threat. It turned out Hiccup liked it rough even if he wouldn’t admit it out loud. He gave a little full body shiver before finally caving in.

“Fine…but I’m not sitting in it or being bent over it or whatever crazy thing you have planned, okay. I’ll just…I don’t know, ride you or something. We’ll make it a quickie and get out of here,” the boy grumbled with a pout that made him look quite cute.

Alvin took a moment to consider it. He had planned on having the boy kneel on the throne while he fucked him from behind and mess the entire thing with his seed but he knew there were somethings not to push Hiccup into and since this time the bloody Nightfury was there to watch over them it was best not to anger the creature. “Alright, on one condition…you put that talented big mouth of yours to work.”

There was still that pouty look, as if Hiccup had lost a battle of wits which never sat well, but he reached for the ties of Alvin’s trousers without further question. The older chief caught his hands. “Not here, lad, there. I’LL sit on the throne…” He grinned, he had tried stealing that very throne from Hiccup’s father countless times when they were enemies and planned on making him do what Hiccup was about to. “…while you bow before me and show your master how much you love and desire him.”

The pout turned to a mop, Hiccup’s bottom lip sticking out, eyes rolling upwards in annoyance and shoulders slumping. “Seriously?” He didn’t wait for an answer and stalked toward the throne as if it was the vilest thing he ever encountered and waited for Alvin to follow.

Alvin chuckled lowly and shook his head at the boy’s antics. He would never tire of this. “Keep the cloak on, boy. I rather like the look of royalty kneeling between my legs.”

“I’m throwing a party once you’re off my island,” Hiccup growled, folding his arms across his chest and tapping his metal foot impatiently.

“It was once my island, too, maybe I’ll stay.”

Hiccup’s eyes widened a fraction. “No, you said you’re leaving tomorrow and you’re going or…ah…this wouldn’t be so…eh…special anymore…” He looked almost frantic then and Alvin chuckled all the more.

“Then this better be the best fuck in history, lad or I’ll have to retrain you. I might need another cock or two to help teach you respect. Perhaps that Drago fella you don’t like so much? I know Norbert and Madguts would be interested in a truce if we offered them a little piece of you.”

Hiccup instantly fell quiet, his eyes wide and fearful at the mere thought of the other chieftains, none of which he liked or liked him.

“That’s what I thought,” Alvin purred as he undid the ties to his trousers and let them fall to his hairy knees before sitting regally on the Hooligan chief’s throne. He took Hiccup’s chin in one hand as the boy knelt before him. “Although I’m more than certain you can handle three grown men at once. One in this lovely mouth while two battle it out inside that lovely tight ass. I’m not sure if I’d join in or simply watch you wrath around them like a hog on a spit. Perhaps we’ll discuss it at the next Thing. Of course the chances of Drago showing up are slim at best.”

Hiccup only glared at him, knowing better than to talk back in the position. Instead he took the man’s length in one hand and began stroking it as he licked and squeezed the heavy hairy ball sack underneath. Alvin sat back, his large arms resting comfortably on the elegantly craved armrests and bare bottom wiggling slightly into the old ass grove created over many years by Stoick the Vast. For a few minutes he let his mind wander and imagined that it was not Hiccup bowed between his legs, lathering his neither region with saliva and giving him a delicious blow job but rather the boy’s father, finally submitting to him, giving Alvin what he had refused to for so very long. His thick fingers carded through Hiccup’s shaggy hair, pushing and tugging, silently instructing Hiccup what to do. The boy’s mouth was a hot cavern or moisture and every sound he made rumbled through Alvin’s length making him hotter and needier but he wanted Hiccup the same way and begging to be taken.

“Play with yourself, boy,” he rumbled, holding Hiccup’s head in place so the boy could tend to himself. “Make that pretty prick of yours hard while fiddling with the pearls in your ass.”

The little chief tried saying something but it was rather hard to make out around a mouthful of cock so Alvin ignored it and gazed down with hooded eyes at the cloak figure milking his hard length. A part of him wanted to rip the fur off the boy to watch the kid yank on the string of pearls while groping his own length but it took away from the illusion of Stoick. And yes, Hiccup was barely a third the size his old man had been but the auburn hair, and dark fur draped around him was enough to create the illusion of Stoick in his younger days before he was so vast and larger than life. And the movement of the cloak was enough proof that Hiccup was doing as he was told, fisting his cock while fingering his ass and the tugging and the beads while still giving Alvin one of his best blowjobs.

“That’s right, boy, swallow it. Take it all in. Good…good, suck a little more…almost there…ngh…almost.” His grip on Hiccup’s head tightened as he tittered on the edge and then he pulled the boy’s face flush to his groin and thrust his cock the last inch or so down his throat as his first orgasm hit, erupting his seed deep into that hot cavern and into the boy’s belly. Then he yanked Hiccup’s head back, pulling his length out with a load POP and sprayed the rest on his face. “Getting better,” he huffed, enjoying the sight of his creamy seed on such an innocent looking face. “But you should be able to swallow all of me now WITHOUT me having to shove the last few inches in. Maybe you should practise on your dragon,” he reprimanded, determined to make the boy into a needy whore.

“Sorry,” Hiccup mumbled, still dazed and pumping his own length while playing with his ass.

Alvin gave a snort. “I don’t know why I invest so much time on such a disappointment,” he said cruelly in his best impersonation of Stoick, something he learned made the boy jump to attention and try to please him all the more. The kid had Daddy issues and while Alvin had spent a lot of time trying to banish Stoick’s ghost and memory for Hiccup at times like this they proved an effective weapon.

“I’ll do better next time,” the boy promised, lowering his face to take Alvin’s cock in his mouth once more. It was a little soft now and easier to swallow.

Alvin settled back once more. “Yes, you will. Now suck hard this time, I want to feel your tongue and teeth all the way at the base.”

Hiccup did exactly as he was told, he always when Alvin ridiculed him in such a way, bobbing his head up and down and sucking hard, swallowing and trying to take every bit of the man’s thick twelve inches down his throat or as far down as he could. He cried and whimpered around it when he found his first release, letting Alvin’s length slip from his mouth a he panted, his seed spilling over his hand.

“Pull the beads out now, son. It’s time,” Alvin purred, enjoying the show very much and ready for the next part.

Leg fingers grasped one of Alvin’s legs so Hiccup could have a sense of balance as he reached behind and slowly pulled on the ring, drawing each pearl out of his ass one at a time until they fell to the floor in a heap and he was whimpering again, his manhood already growing hard once more. “Please…” he whispered, unsure what he was even pleading for other than release.

Alvin lifted him by his underarms as if he was a small boy and helped him straddle his lap. “Now, I’m not doing any more work, boy. This is all you. You should be able to completely impale yourself with one every thrust down, yes?”

“Yes,” Hiccup agreed, his gaze blurry and mind a little detached and hazy now. He reached behind him and took Alvin’s length in one hand while using the other to grasp Alvin’s shoulder for balance. Slowly he guided the slick cock to his entrance and pushed it in as he lowered his body onto Alvin’s lap. A low hiss escaped him as the large meat pushed into his already stretched hole. His breath shuddered and he reached back to grasp Alvin thigh to keep from falling, his knees becoming weak the deeper Alvin’s cock went in him until finally every last inch filled him. They both shivered as Hiccup settled on the Outcast. No further instruction was needed. Hiccup took only a moment to catch his breath before moving, slowly, oh so slowly, bouncing up and down, mewing and moaning when that hard slick cock rubbed his prostrate. 

The boy had learned a lot in the few months since their relationship began. Once he found his pace he turned his focus to kissing Alvin deeply, showing just how needy he was. His hands tug at the man’s clothing, knotting his fingers in the fabric and urging the man to touch him but Alvin only sat back, his hands on the armrests and returning each kiss, nosing the boy’s neck and breathing in his scent.

“Please…please, please, please…” the boy begged, moving faster but wanting Alvin to fuck him instead of just sitting there.

“No…you don’t want me to,” Alvin purred in his ear. “You’ve done nothing to even hint that you really want me.”

Hiccup whined and bounced harder, needing to be filled with Alvin hot seed. He yanked at Alvin’s shirt until he finally got fed up and tugged it up under the man’s arms so he could kiss and nip at hard flesh. He knew Alvin liked to have his pecks bitten and nipples sucked and he did both with vigor until it was Alvin moaning and mewing and sounding very unlike the mighty Outcast chieftain he was. Hiccup chuckled, realizing he now had the upper hand. His fingers sprawled over Alvin’s belly, savoring the moment when he turned the man into a puddle of goo. He chuckled and rotated his hips teasingly.

“Are you sure?” he whispered seductively.

Alvin gave a toothy grin and grasped the back of Hiccup’s head to crush his lips in a searing kiss. The boy had learned a lot. He was able to manipulate Alvin almost as well as Alvin could manipulate Hiccup. With only a few squeezes of his inner walls he made Alvin come undone. He thrust up into his young lover, meeting Hiccup thrust for thrust, his large hands gripping the boy’s ass as the pounding against one another until with a cry they both came, this time only seconds from one another.

Hiccup slumped in his arms, his head pillowed against Alvin’s shoulder as his slim arms wrapped around him. Alvin held him close and stroked his sweaty hair, marvelling as he had so many times how his luck had changed, how he had managed with only a small addition to what should have been a standard peace treaty had granted him the most beautiful gift imaginable. He squeezed Hiccup to his chest and pressed his lips to the boy’s temple. Absently he glanced toward the tapestry hanging behind the throne and the image of the former chief of Berk, Hiccup’s father weaved into it, seemingly gazing down upon them and smirked. Hiccup never really took after his father, he was much more like Alvin in his free spirit way, and no with Stoick gone there was no one to tell Hiccup what they were doing was wrong. The ghost of Stoick the Vast was now banished and Hiccup was free to live his life as he saw fit and Alvin would watch over him, protect him and guide him…for a price of course, but Hiccup seemed more than willing to pay now that he knew Alvin’s one real weakness…him.

*Okay, that’s it for Alvcup week, now back to my other fanfics.


End file.
